User blog:Sweep4610
Ok guys, I need someone's help. This is going to sound very strange. I have heard of BEN drowned and sonic.exe. This is very different though. If you have any ideas please, let me know. I had just moved into my apartment. "Peace at last" I thought as I unpacked my cases. I went to put some chargers and makeup in the draws underneath the TV. When I opened the third draw down and I got a shock. In there was a Nintendo 64 console. Next to it was a cartridge to play. I picked it up and saw that it was "The legend Of Zelda: ocarina of time." I took both objects out of the draw with care. I looked at the TV then plugged the console in and set it all up. Considering I used to play this with one of my brothers it would be no problem to set up and play the game. When it loaded up I could already tell something was off. the title screen music was playing backwards. If you don't know what I mean its where link is riding Epona and the title of the game shows up. I thought that it might not work properly but when it got to the save files everything was normal. I went to make a new file but saw a file named: KaRi. I looked at and shrugged. I could see she had gone quite far into the game. in fact, she was almost finished. I made a new file called LINK. I got into the game, my first task being to find the deku tree when I walked over to the hole you have to crawl through, next to the little elf that teaches you some moves. Once I was on the other side I ran to the chest avoiding the boulder like a pro. when I reached the chest there was a girl she was dressed in a costume like LINK'S but it was a lush blue. her long hair was a nice dark brown. her eyes were a ruby red. she had a smile. I had the option to speak came up. A text box appeared it said inside "I see you found my game" it then continued to say "do you want to join me we can do this to everyone hear, my name is KaRi." Now I started to freak out. It couldn't be. When I snapped out of my daydream I saw an option on screen. It said "join KaRi to kill the people." I clicked no. it then went to a position where I could see link lagging out and he also glitched so I could see his skull for half a second I knew fine well that this KaRi shouldn't be here. She wasn't even a part of the game. Her eyes went a deeper red and suddenly the game crashed. I switched everything off, as it was early afternoon I decided to go to the game store and ask if they knew anything about this KaRi. Maybe she was a virus that could somehow get into your game. At the store when I mentioned KaRi they said "Listen it might be a hacked version if not then I would think about getting a new cartridge." I nodded and left for home. When I got there I didn't even think about playing the game so I decided to just go to bed. In the morning I decided to refresh the cartridge. I thought it worked at first as it didn't play the music backwards at the title screen. But when the files loaded up I saw all three files were replaced with "play with me" file one being "play" and two being "with" the last was "ME". I clicked file one to see what would happen. The next thing I knew the princess was lying dead on screen. her insides spilling out and written in blood (or what I assume was blood) "having fun?" the next image was of the happy mask salesman from major's mask he was pointing at me and one of his eyes had been gouged out. in the text box it said "hahaha Kelly doesn't it look fun." the screen then went black and it said in a white text "come and play with me, you will have fun" I screamed at the screen "NO NO NO go away I am not a killer like you" I turned the console off and went to the front desk and asked "excuse me but can you tell me who lived in the apartment 666?" the woman looked at me and replied "yes, there was a man and his wife along with his daughter" "what was the daughter called?" I asked hoping her name wasn't who I thought it was. "oh her name was Kari she was thirteen but one night there was a terrible accident." "what happened?" I said sounding to interested "her father got drunk one night and threw Kari off the balcony, he was then arrested for murder after he also stabbed Jasmine the wife" she finished her sentence slowly and swallowed "ok thanks I'm going to check my tea" I lied. She waved me off. As I walked into my room I started my computer up. the plan was supposed to be playing online games to take my mind off of that haunted game. I wasn't in for the shit that happened next. My computer opened up omegle talk to strangers as I was now here I decided to ask anyone if they had experienced anything similar. I typed in my interests N64 The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time along with haunted and little murdered girl. to my surprise I found someone who had the same interests but they didn't have their camera on ill let you guys see the convocation and you can figure it out as you read Me: "hello, how are you" Stranger: I am good, I've been playing Me: "oh, what have you been playing?" Stranger: "ocarina of time" Me: "my copy is haunted by a girl its creepy" Stranger: "You mean KaRi?" Me: "how did you know about that?" Stranger: "I just did" Me: "she fell and died" Stranger: "who told you about how my dad killed me?" Me: "Kari is that you?" Stranger: "yes" Me: "ok listen here I am sick of your shit Kari just like the flash images before" Stranger : "why don't you like it, it took me a long time to get them ready to meet you." Me: "listen Kari, that was not funny. it was sick I know your dad must have hurt you but still don't haunt me I am sick of it and if you don't stop ill throw your cartridge off the balcony and into the sea." Stranger: "who told you about my death?" Me: "the lady who dose night shift at the front desk Stranger has disconnected I shut my computer down and decided it would be best if I got some sleep. In the morning I went downstairs to see the woman. she would be packing her stuff up to finish her shift. when I got there I saw an ambulance carrying her away in a stretcher. Once everyone was gone I checked the computer to see it said in caps lock letters SNITCH. I ran into my room and turned the console on. I saw the save files and in huge letters was "KaRi did it. I snatched the game out of the console and shouted at the cartridge "MONSTER, YOUR A MONSTER. MINDLESS BITCH!!!" I threw it off the balcony. But it landed in the balcony underneath. my heart sunk as I heard the kid say "hey look mum, a cartridge for the N64 can I sell it on eBay?" "sure honey put it on now if you want" his mother replied I went back on my computer and saw I had an email. I opened it and it said "message from KaRi:" Hey Kelly. guess what? you cant stop me I am on my way to a new home. maybe the new owner will play with me. ill see you later sincerely KaRi" I have to warn you PLEASE buy you ocarina of time cartridges from anywhere other than eBay you don't know if you could be next I don't want KaRi to terrorize you. So please if you get this cartridge smash it, burn it do anything but play it. please take my warning and spread it to other gamers